Benutzer Blog:Redwolf22/Was kommt nach Genisys?
2019 ist as Jahr in dem die Terminator-Rechte wieder an James Cameron zurückfallen wird. Laut deadline.com gab es aber bereits Gespräche bezüglich eines neuen Terminator-Films mit einem der aktuellen Rechteinhaber, David Ellison.He’s Back! James Cameron To Godfather ‘Terminator’ With ‘Deadpool’ Helmer Tim Miller von deadline.comJames Cameron soll sich bereits mit dem Regisseur und VFX-Spezialist Tim Miller ausgetauscht haben. Dieser hatte zuvor den Film Deadpool gedreht. Zunächst steht aber in 3D an, welches durch Verzögerungen ende des Jahres 2016 erst 2017 in die Kinos kommen soll. Zu der Frage des The Daily Beast Interviewers, ob er enttäuscht wäre, was aus dem Terminator-Franchise geworden sei, antwortete James Cameron: Es wurde nicht entführt. Es stolperte nur vor sich hin und versuchte seine eigene Stimme wieder zu finden. Ein Teil davon hat wohl zu einem bestimmten Grad seine Relevanz verloren. Vielleicht sind die Dinge, die es damals gut machten heute langweilig. Es ist einfach sich liebevoll an die Dinge zu erinnern, welche das Franchise in Tritt brachten. Es ist hart das Franchise lebendig und relevant zu erhalten. Ich hatte seit Terminator 2 keine Kontrolle mehr darüber und das war 1991. Wie lang ist das her? Sechsundzwanzig Jahre? Ich glaube es ist heute möglich eine großartige Terminator-Geschichte zu erzählen und das ist auch wichtig. Wir leben im digitalen Zeitalter und Terminator – wenn man es verlangsamt – ist über unsere Beziehung zu unserer Technologie und wie Technologie auf uns zurück reflektieren kann – im Film kommt dies als Antagonist und Bedrohung in menschlicher Form daher. In meinen beiden Filmen, geht es darum wie wir uns entmenschlichen. In einer Zeit, in der Menschen von ihrer virtuellen, sozialen Welt absorbiert werden, ich meine schaut euch doch nur um. Ich sage immer: Wenn ''Terminator ''über den Krieg zwischen Mensch und Maschine ist, schau dir jede Gaststätte oder Flughafenwartehalle an und sag mir das die Maschinen nicht gewonnen haben, wenn jeder Mensch den man sieht ein Sklave seines Gerätes ist. Kann man heute also einen relevanten Terminator-Film drehen? Absolut.James Cameron on the Trump Administration: ‘These People Are Insane’ in The Daily Mail: I grew up loving the first two Terminator films. Are you upset by what’s happened to the franchise? It seems like it’s been hijacked, and they’re just getting worse and worse. It hasn’t been hijacked. It’s really just stumbled along, trying to find its voice again. There’s probably some degree to where it’s lost relevance, you know? Maybe the things that made it good back then are kind of a yawn now. It’s easy to remember fondly the things that kick off a franchise. It’s hard to keep a franchise vigorous, and relevant. I haven’t had my hand on the tiller since Terminator 2, and that was 1991. So what’s that? Twenty-six years? But look, I think it’s possible to tell a great Terminator story now, and it’s relevant. We live in a digital age, and Terminator ultimately, if you can slow it down, is about our relationship with our own technology, and how our technology can reflect back to us—and in the movie, literally, in a human form that is a nemesis and a threat. But also in those movies, in the two that I did, it’s about how we dehumanize ourselves. In a time when people are being absorbed by their virtual-social world, I mean, just look around. I always say: if Terminator was about the war between the humans and the machines, look around any restaurant or airport lounge and tell me the machines haven’t won when every human you see is enslaved to their device. So could you make a relevant Terminator film now? Absolutely. Update: Arnold Schwarzenegger wird nach eigener Aussage wohl wieder im nächsten Film mit dabei sein. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag